The Chicken Nutcracker
by pureblood putee
Summary: Berulang kali ia meledakan es tapi peri salju membekukannya kembali. Tapi kali ini Deidara hampir berhasil, setengah kereta kuda sudah tenggelam.." OOC, AU, SasuSaku. Enjoy...
1. Night Attack

**The Chicken Nutcracker**

**Prologue**

**By****: puuteChan/2008**

**Disclaimer: bukan-punya-ku, based on 'The Nutcracker' story **

**Romance/parody, SasuSaku, AU fic**

**Summary****: Sakura's POV, natal kali ini aku kedatangan bibi Kurenai, ia memberi adikku hadiah yang begitu bagus. Tapi, mengapa hadiahku hanya sebuah...**

Jam sebelas malam, Sakura masih berada di ruang tamu untuk menjahit Boneka ayamnya yang tadi ditarik oleh Ai, adik Sakura. Boneka Ayam?? Ya, hadiah teraneh dari Bibi Kurenai sepanjang hidup Sakura. Tapi tidak apa, toh ia tetap menyukainya. Sebuah boneka Ayam bulat dan lembut berbulu kuning.

-**Flashback-**

'_ting, tong'_

"Sakura, tolong mama.. bukakan pintu" Perintah Ibu Sakura setengah berteriak.

"aawww.. mama, Sakura lagi nahan grand piano neehh.. bentar lagi niban aku..! "

"ko bisa gitu ?" tanya mama Sakura heran

"i..ya nee... adododohh"

Mama Sakura geleng-geleng kepala dan beranjak ke ruang keluarga, melihat Ai, adik Sakura yang berambut merah sedang berguling-guling karet hijau yang (sepertinya) hangat. "Ai, di pintu ada tamu tuh, sana buka-kan pintu, Mama sedang memanggang kue, tidak bisa ditinggal lama-lama"

"mamaaa.." sahutnya males-malesan sambil tetep guling-guling "aku lagi sibuk ni.."

"hah? Sibuk ngapain"

"sibuk mikiring ntar mau makan pizza dulu ama makan kue apa makan ayam panggang dulu apa makan es krim dulu ma.."

-sweatdrop- "apaan?? Sanah cepet bukain pintu! Kasian, kan diluar dingin!" kata mama Haruno setengah membentak. Akhirnya Ai pergi ke pintu depan dengan berguling-guling di sepanjang koridor. Samar terdengar suara mama Haruno lagi marah-marah.

"WA! BIBI KURENAI!" seru Ai riang ketika bibi Kurenai masuk.

"halo Ai, mana kakakmu? Bibi punya hadiah untuk kalian berdua"

"asik! Asik! Sakura jidat lagi ketiban piano, tante, tunggu aja, ntar lagi juga gepeng"

"Apa katamu?? Jidat? Dasar rambut ngejreng!" Sakura yang sudah selese dengan masalah grand piano-nya.

"dih.. kayak rambut lo ga ngejreng aja, mana norak lageh??"

"ap.."

"sudah, sudah" papa Haruno menengahi.

Bibi Kurenai membagikan hadiah untuk Sakura dan Ai. Ai besorak melihat kadonya, sebuah kalung berbandul kepala Teddy bear. Sakura pun tidak mau kalah, ia membuka kado miliknya, Sebuah boneka **ANAK AYAM??**

''Hwahahahaha.. boneka ayam yang jelek sekali.." ejek Ai

"Ai!" kata Sakura yang merasa tidak enak pada bibinya.

Bibi Kurenai hanya tersenyum, dan berkata "diluarnya mungkin memang, tapi.. hatinya adalah hati seorang pangeran"

"pinjamkan padaku!" kata Ai sambil menarik boneka Ayam dari tangan Sakura.

"tidak boleh!" dan terjadilah tarik-menarik boneka ayam tak berdosa itu. Akhirnya –_BREEEKKK_- bahu sayap si Boneka Ayam robek.

"ahh.. ah.. BUKAN AKU!" teriak Ai sambil ngacir ke WC.

**-Flashback end-**

"hhooaahhmmm.." Sakura menguap "aku capek sekali hari ini... nah, boneka ayam manis ini sudah kuperbaiki, dasar si Ai! Ngerusakin kaga tanggung jauab.. gue santet baru tau rasa lu! Dasar anak rese"

Sakura merebahkan diri sejenak di sofa merah maroon dengan boneka Ayam di pelukannya. Mata Sakura sudah lelah, ia sudah menjahit boneka ayam itu e-m-p-a-t jam; nyari benang ama jarum sejam, masukin benang ke jarum sejam, ngejait sejam, nutup jaitan sejam.

Jam di ruang tengah sudah berdentang menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Datanglah gerombolah orang-orangan kecil berjubah hitam dengan motif norak merah. Gerombolan itu membawa papan bertuliskan 'AKATSUKI'. (ga rasional) Kesimpulannya mereka adalah Akatsuki. Mereka berjumlah 6 orang.

"adoohh.. gue makin gendut aja nehh!! " kata salah satunya. Anggota yang mempunyai venus flytrap di kepalanya mengaca di hiasan bulat pohon natal "gue kebanyakan makan paha gajah kali ya.. tapi ancurin dulu deh, ni kaca yang ngebuat orang makin gendut" –prangg- bola kaca itu pecah dan membangunkan Si Boneka Ayam.

_Apa? Bonekanya bangun?? Hah?? Yang bener bonekanya bangun?? Masa sii?? Boneka mana bisa bangun?? Apha?? Yang bener?? (kalau dilanjutin bisa ngabisin delapan belas chapter)_

Boneka Ayam itu bangun dan entah darimana, ia mengeluarkan pedang, dan mulai membantai akatsuki-akasuki pengganggu ituh. Suaranya begitu ribut hingga lima menit kemudian Sakura bangun dan mendapati boneka Ayamnya HILANG!

Sakura mencari boneka ayamnya. Ia mencarinya dibawah bantal, di sela-sela tempat duduk, di perapian, bahkan di kloset. Dan ketika ia melewati pohon natal, ia melihat sang boneka ayam dengan imutnya sedang bertarung melawan seorang anggota akatsuki yang pake nemtek (nametag) bertuliskan **'ITACHI, musang keren nan keriput'**.

'_Apa? Bonekanya idup?? Hah?? Yang bener bonekanya idup?? Masa sii?? Boneka mana bisa idup?? Apha?? Yang bener?? Aku pasti mimpi?? Ga mungkinnnn!! Lagipula, darimana datangnya orang-orang kerdil aneh ini??' _Inner Sakura berteriak-teriak protes. Sakura mengucek matanya, tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Ayam itu memang hidup.

"ehh.. anou, Boneka ayam **kun****, **kamu bisa idup ya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati pada boneka Ayam.

"Heh! Pingki! Lu ga liat apa gue lagi sibuk duel, _petok_?? Ganggu aja! Nanyanya entar, _petok_!" tiba-tiba aja si ayam tereak-tereak sampe nyumprat-nyumprat gaje.

-_hah?- _Sakura shock mendengar ayam-sialan itu ngomong.. ngatain die lagih. "ditanya baek-baek malah marah?? SIAPA YANG NGEBENERIN ELU WAKTU ROBEK HAHH??" tereak Sakura gak kalah marahnya. Tiba-tiba Seorang anggota Akatsuki yang sepertinya pemimpinnya, (dia pake nemtek tulisannya **'PEIN, the leader'**) menghampiri Sakura dan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari pantatnya. Sakura merasa tulang-tulangnya mengecil dan segala-galanya terasa semakin besar. Kesimpulannya: Sa-ku-ra-me-nyu-sut!

Setelah membuat Sakura menyusut, sang pemimpin bernama pein tadi langsung menarik pasukannya mundur kedalam sebuah lubang.

Sang ayam berjalan pelan kearah Sakura sambil memegangi bahunya yang sepertinya robek lagi gara-gara pertarungan tadi.

Sakura menyambar pisau masak-masakan punya Ai dan merajam si Ayam "BA-LI-KIN-GU-WE-KA-GAK-LU!" dengan bengisnya

"cih, mana aku tahu caranya .. _petok_" kata si Boneka ayam dingin "kalo kamu mau ikut aku, _petok_.. kita bisa sama-sama cari peri yang bisa balikin kita ke asal lagi, _petok_"

"kita?? Gue aja kali lu enggak? Mang asalnya lu bukan boneka ayam yah?" tanya Sakura.

"hn.. _petok_ nama perinya, 'peri gula jawa' _petok_"

"peri Gula Jawa? Stau gue cuman adanya tuh Sugarplum Fairy dehh.."

"ya.. aku juga ga tau, _petok_.. baiklah, jangan berlama-lama.. jalan masuknya, melalui lubang hitam disana" kata Si Boneka.

Sakura ragu untuk menjawab 'ya' tapi akhirnya toh dia akan menerima tawaran itu. "Baiklah, aku ikut. Sebelum itu, kenalan dulu ya.. namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura. Siapa namamu?"

"maaf, Sakura, _petok_. kurasa belum saatnya kau tahu namaku, _petok_" Jawab Boneka Ayam tegas.

"ok.. baiklah. Kupanggil boneka ayam saja ya.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. _Yah.. boneka ayam ini dingin sekali.. tapi, aku ingin kembali ke asal _pikir Sakura

Boneka Ayam mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk segera pergi ke lubang tempat **dunia**nya. Mereka memulai perjalanan.

**TBC **

**Huayy.. eperibodeh! Kya... ni pertama kalinya saia buad penpik dengan centric pair lohh! Biasanya semuanya sekaligus..(ma-ruk) mudah mudahan semua suka. Ohya! Saia ganti nama jadi puteeChan lagi loh.. asalnya emang puteeChan, trus diganti puuteChan. Tapi, saia uda biasa ama nama puteeChan.. **

**Janganlupa di-review yahh.. kasi masukan juga okeh X) ohya! Baca FF saia yang lain yap! Kalo suka FF yang panjang plus multi-multi-chapter.. baca! ****SPRING VS SUMMER.**** Lebih suka yang oneshot?? Baca! ****SLEEPOVER DI RUMAH HINATA****. Okeh! Lebih suka FF ga jelas nan aneh.. baca! ****TRUTH OR DARE YANG BODOH****. (promosi mati-matian).**

**Plizz di-review!! Saia butuh masukan SasuSaku pair nihh.. ohya! Adek Sakura tuh OC.. (itu saia sendiri, khikhi)**

**Ja ne..**

**Sign/puteeChan/2008**


	2. The Way to the Tiny Land

**The Chicken Nutcracker**

**11. The way to the tiny land, Parthenia**

**By****: puteeChan/2008**

**Disclaimer: bukan-punya-ku. Based on 'the Nutcracker' story**

**Romance/parody, SasuSaku, AU fic**

**Summary****: Namaku Sakura, natal kali ini aku kedatangan bibi Kurenai, ia memberi adikku hadiah yang begitu bagus. Tapi, mengapa hadiahku hanya sebuah...**

Sakura dan boneka ayam berjalan menuju lubang hitam. Boneka ayam masuk terlebih dahulu dengan Sakura dibelakangnya. Mereka berada di sebuah gua es, segalanya es.

Ketika Sakura sedang melihat berkeliling, Sebuah cahaya kecil bergerak mengitari Sakura, cahayanya seperti kunang-kunang, hanya saja bewarna putih. Cahaya itu berhenti di depan Sakura dan berubah menjadi seekor peri kecil berpakaian biru dengan mahkota yang menempel di rambutnya yang bewarna kuning keemasan. Singkatnya, pirang.

Si Peri berbicara sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Sakura.

"dia adalah ratu peri salju di Parthenia" kata Boneka ayam.

"Parthenia?"

"negri tampat asalku dan peri gula jawa"

Si peri tahu Sakura tidak mengerti bahasanya, ia mencoba berbicara bahasa lain "hai.. kau datang dari mana? Namaku Ino, aku ratu peri salju"

"hai, peri Ino. Namaku Sakura, apa kau tahu jalan keluar dari tempat ini?"

"wa.. Sepertinya aku tahu.. nah, jalan lurus kedepan, belokan kedua belok kiri, lurus terus sampai ketemu perempatan, ambil kanan, lampu merah kedua belok kiri, trus lurus, ada gang masuk, lewatin kuburan, belok kanan, sampai ketemu pertigaan belok kiri, ada tukang gorengan disana kalau kau lapar, cari lampu merah pertama lurus aja, lurus, lurus terus ampe ketemu kali Ciliwung, masuk jalan ke tigabelas dari kanan, dan nah di ujung jalan itu ada pos hansip. Nah kau tinggal tanya pada hansip yang lagi jaga dehh" sahut Ino riang.

-_sweatdrop-_ "tidak membantu, ratu" kata Boneka Ayam sopan.

"begitu yah.. baiklah.." Ino memanggil peri-peri Salju yang lain.

Peri-peri salju muncul dari sudut-sudut gua es. Mereka berputar-putar sekeliling Sakura dan boneka ayam, mereka menari-nari dengan indah. Mereka mendekatkan boneka ayam agar berdiri lebih dakat dengan Sakura. Pada Akhirnya, mereka membentuk suatu gerombol dan mereka menabrak satu dinding es yang menyebabkan esnya hancur. Dan terbukalah, jalan menuju parthenia.

"uuuwwwwaaaaaa" Sakura takjub "itukah Parthenia? Hhmmmffff.. –_menghirup udara segar-_ Langitnya benar-benar biru, pohon-pohonnya berbau peppermint, dan bahkan saljunya pun tidak dingin.. aku suka negri ini"

"yah.. ini hanyalah Parthenia yang tersisa ,petok.. dari kekuatan akatsuki, petok" kata Boneka ayam sambil menghela napas.

Sakura dan boneka ayam berjalan menuruni bukit tempat keluat mereka tadi. Mereka sampai di sebuah desa bersalju yang benar-benar sepi.

"ini desanya, petok.. semuanya sudah hilang. Diambil oleh Akatsuki, petok.." Boneka Ayam menjelaskan sambil menunduk.

Sakura prihatin "err.. bisakah tanpa 'petok'?" tanya Sakura sambil membentuk tanda kuti dengan kedua tangannya. Boneka Ayam meng-_glare _Sakura dan berkata "kau tahu kan, petok.. aku dikutuk jadi seperti ini, petok"

Sejenak kemudian, Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang mengenai roknya. Ia sadar, bola-bola salju melayang ke arah Sakura dan Boneka ayam. Mereka segera berlindung di balik gundukan salju.

"hei!" panggil Sakura "awww.. kalian, kami bukan musuh.."

Bola-bola salju berhenti terlempar, muncullah dua anak kecil berumur sekitar lima tahun. Mereka menatap Sakura dan boneka Ayam ragu-ragu. Dua anak tadi akhirnya berjalan mendekati Sakura. Yang satu anak lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit, dan seorangnya lagi anak perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan bermata lavender.

"Hai namaku Sakura.. dan ini boneka ayam" kata Sakura ramah memperkenalkan diri.

"na.. namaku Naruto, dan ini Hinata-chan" kata anak laki-laki itu pelan.

"petok! Apa yang terjadi disini, petok?" tanya Boneka ayam.

"uuwwwaa.." seketika wajah kedua anak itu riang lagi "boneka ayam yang lucu sekali.." Lanjut Naruto sambil memeluk boneka ayam. "emm.. hangatnya". Sakura nahan cekikikan ampe guling-guling diatas salju. Boneka ayam pasrah aja. –_awas aja, gue gigit lu-_

Hinata melanjutkan "kami sedang mencari permen tongkat, tapi ketika kami kembali..."

" semuanya hilang!" Lanjut Naruto sambil bertolak pinggang. (immyuuttt.. )

"pasti gara-gara akatsuki jahat itu" kata Hinata lagi sambil menatap Sakura.

" Itu semua karena Pangeran Sasuke-teme! Huh" kata Naruto sebal.

"Siapa itu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke... pangeran negri ini, petok. Dia diwarisi tahta oleh ayahnya yang sudah meninggal, petok. Tapi kemudian, tahtanya direbut oleh Akatsuki, petok. Dan.."

"dia seenaknya pergi meninggalkan kami semua, pangeran Sasuke jahat sekali.." Naruto berang. Sakura sepintas melihat wajah boneka ayam seperti terlihat sedih. –_atau hanya perasaanku saja ya?_

_-_ batin Sakura.

"yuk, kita masuk ke hutan, agar Akatsuki tidak melihat kita" ajak Sakura sambil menggandang Hinata, dan Naruto masih peluk-peluk boneka ayam. Disuruh lepas ga mau, sampe Naru keseret-seret salju.

Mereka berjalan memasuki hutan, sampai benar-benar jauh. Mereka melewati pohon-pohon besar. Matahari mualai terbenam sementara mereka masih berjalan memasuki hutan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tali teljulur dari pohon. Awalnya, mereka kira itu perangkap akatsuki, tapi melihat ada dua orang akatsuki lagi jejingkrakan masuk ke dalem hutan, mau ga mau (harus mau..) mereka berpegangan pada tali dan naik ke atas pohon.

Diatas, mereka langsung dihadang oleh dua orang. Yang satu berambut abu-abu dengan masker biru. Satunya membawa anjing, dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan.

"wah, wah" kata si Rambut abu-abu "apa ini? Dua mata-mata Akatsuki lagi kah?" tanyanya.

"tidak!" teriak Hinata "mereka menolong kami!"

"dan boneka ayam ini sangat hangat dan lembut" sambung Naruto sambil cengengesan. Boneka ayam melototin Naruto. Tapi toh Naru tidak sadar.

"hem.. baiklah"

"namaku Mayor Kakashi dan ini Kapten Kiba" kata Kakashi "aku pemimpin disini, nah.. siapa dan sedang apa kalian disini" sambungnya tegas.

"namaku Sakura, dan ini boneka Ayam. Kami korban sihir Akatsuki.."

"dan kami ingin mencari peri gula merah agar kami dapat dikembalikan ke asal kami, petok"

"bah, omong kosong! Kami begini gara-gara pangeran Sasuke itu!"

Kapken Kiba menyela "gomen Mayor Kakashi, tapi, pangeran Sasuke adalah temanku!"

"gomen juga Kapten kiba, tapi aku a-da-lah atasan-mu!" katanya "dan apa lah peri itu?? Siapa? Peri Gula Aren? Peri Gula batu? atau siapalah itu?? Aku tidak peduli.."

"tapi, petok.. pangeran Sasuke sendiri yang bilang, petok"

"apa yang bisa dipercaya darinya hah?" Boneka ayam tersentak mendengan ucapan mayor Kakashi tadi.

–_tuh! Kan.. boneka ayam murung lagi. Apa jangan-jangan..- _inner Sakura berpikir keras.

"mayor Kakashi, tapi, raja sendiri yang bilang tentang Peri Gula itu" kata Kiba meyakinkan Kakashi. Kakashi berpikir sejenak dan menyetujui.

"baiklah, tapi besok.. aku yang jadi pemimpinnya"

**Malamnya : (improvisasi author, khukhu..khu..)**

Sakura tidak bisa tidur. Sakura berjalan turun ke sungai kecil untuk mengambil air. Bulan malam itu sangat besar, bulat, dan terang. Permukaan sungai memantulkan cahaya yang sangat-sangat indah. Sakura memandangnya kagum. Yah, walaupun malam itu sangat dingin. Sesosok cowok sedang duduk di tepi sungai sambil meminum air.

Sakura terus memperhatikannya. Rambutnya hitam, kurang lebih seperti ayam, tampangnya sangat cool, dingin, tapi menyimpan suatu kehangatan. Alisnya tajam terlukis di wajahnya, matanya besar, bola matanya hitam terang, tubuhnya sepertinya tinggi dan bidang.

Tampan

Ya, itulah kata-kata yang ada di pikiran Sakura ketika melihatnya. Merasa diperhatikan, si cowok menoleh kearah Sakura, membuat wajah kerennya terlihat jelas dan bersinar karena cahaya bulan terpantul di wajahnya yang tampan. Sakura blushing.

"oh.." katanya pelan "ternyata Sakura"

"ba.. bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku? Dan siapa kau?" tanya Sakura gelagapan.

"huh, Aku adalah benda kuning yang tadi siang bersamamu, aku boneka ayam itu"

"HA??" Sakura tereak kuenceng banget ampe muncrat.

-_menutup telinga dan mengernyitkan alis-_ "lebai.." desisnya "kan aku sudah bilang aku bukan boneka ayam betulan" katanya Sewot.

"ya.. aku tahu" Sakura duduk di sebelah cowok itu "pangeran Sasuke". Sasuke terkejut, tapi ia hanya diam menapat air sungai yang tenang.

"kenapa kau tidak beritahu pada mereka?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"hh.. itu tidak gampang, rakyat membenciku lebih dari mereka membenci Akatsuki"

"bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke asalmu?"

"sinar bulan, tapi kau tidak akan pulih, karena kau belum kembali ketempat asalmu" Sasuke menjawab seperti sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura.

"begitu"

-_pangeran Sasuke kan keren, dan cool.. kenapa mereka tidak suka ya? Sifatnya hanya sedikit dingin- _Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"er.. pangeran.." Sasuke menjawab "tidak usah pakai pangeran"

"baiklah, Sasuke sama.. 'petok'-mu hilang kalau sudah kembali ke asal?"

"anak rese" kata Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Sakura pelan sembil ketawa kecil. "adoww.. hihihi" sakura mengusap kepalanya yang kena jitakan sambil tertawa pelan.

"ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke sama kan keren.. masa orang-orang pada sebel? Apa Sasuke-sama ga punya fangirl?" tanya Sakura terus-terang.

"yah.. gue emang keren nan ganteng.."kata Sasuke narsis-narsis betulin poni emo-nya sambil ngaca di permukaan air "seperti yang kubilang tadi siang. Mereka mem-ben-ci-ku. Soal fangirl, Sakura mau jadi fangirl-ku? Mau tanda-tangan?"

"dih, enak aja.. uda nyiapin pulpen segala lageh... cowok narsiissss"

"dasar ga sopan sama pengeran!" Sasuke marahin Sakura sambil nahan ketawa yang ude nyampe stadium empat.

**TBC**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G : HANYA UNTUK YANG MAU MEMBACA**

Sore hari yang tenang, puteeChan lagi duduk di teras sambil minum teh sama Sakura yang baru datang.

Tiba-tiba, **-**_**DRAP DRAP DRAP.. BUK-BUK, GRADAK GRUDUK, BRAK BRUK JEGEER PRANGG.. KLONTANG-**_

-_bruusshh_-Sakura sama puteeChan kaget dibarengi dengan muncratnya teh pnah punya Putee ama Saku.

Muncullah Sasuke di pintu teras rumah puteeChan dengan badan lebam-lebam sambil ngesot.

**Sakura :** KYAA... SA-SU-KE-KUUNNNNN kuuu... _(dengan mata lope-lope)_

**Putee : napa lo Sas? **_**(sambil tetap minum teh)**_

**Sasuke** : hiks.. tadi gue mau kesini, tapi pas di depan pintu kesandung kursi, pas naek tangga, kaki gue keserimpet sama jubah panjang jadinya gue jatoh guling-guling dari tangga, abis itu.. gue nabrak meja tempat gelas sampe..

**Sakura** : stop stop stop.. Lo sbenernya kesini mau ngapain?

**Sasuke** : MAU PROTES KE MANUSIA DISANA! _(nunjuk puteeChan pake sapu lidi)_

**Putee : ga sopan nunjuk-nunjuk orang! **_**(ngerebut sapu lidinya, trus dipake buat garuk punggung**_**) haahh.. enakk**

**Sasuke** :-_sweatdropped-_ iya deh maap..

**Sasuke** : _(sadar akan tujuan semula_) KENAPA GUE JADI OOC GINIH?? 

**Putee : karena mau gue gituh.. **

**Sasuke : **AUTHOR YANG JAHAT SEKALI!! MAMA... (_berlari ke arah Sakura dan menangis di pangkuannya)_

**Sakura :** sa.. Saa.. Sasu .. sasuke.. SASUKE KUNN?? (_gelagapan)_

**Putee : **_**(melihat dari jauh sambil menengadah ke atas**_**) anak-anak jaman sekarang..**

**Gaara** : emang lu anak jaman kapan? _(sewot_)

**Putee : EEHHHH?? GAARA? NGAPAIN DISINI?? **_**(lebai sumpah**_**)**

**Gaara** : (tutup telinga) mau jalan-jalan aja..

**Putee : MINNA!! Review pleeaaseee.. dan, Makasi reviewnya di chaa satu kmarenn MAKASIH! Jangan lupa review lagi ocehh. Ng-review FanFict orang tuh dapet pahala, disayang semua, gak rugi, bikin kenyang (?), bisa sekalian promosiin Fanfict-nya sendiri (?), nambah teman (?).. blabla blukblukbluk.. belah belah blabla..**

**Gaara :** Readers, jangan dengarkan dia.. Tapi.. review ! Harus! (senyum)

KYAAAA.. duh.. author pingsan. Last Words dari puteeChan : **GAARA KEREN! **(matanya lope-lope)

**Ja.. ne!**

**Sign/puteeChan/2008**


	3. The Journey Part I

**111. The Journey Part I**

Sinar-sinar matahari menyelinap memasuki kamar Sakura di rumah pohon darurat yang lembab. Sakura mengejapkan mata berkali-kali dan mengumpulkan ingatannya. Sakura segera beranjak keluar dari kamar, walau masih mengantuk. Semalam ia mengobrol dengan pangeran Sasuke sampai dini hari.

Sakura pergi ke kamar Naruto dan Hinata. Melihat kedua anak itu masih terlelap, ia pun menepuk-nepuk mereka sambil berkata

"Selamat pagi, Hinata, Naruto"

III

Selesai mengepak barang bawaan dan bekal makanan di dapur, Sakura segera pergi menemui mayor Kakashi dan kapten Kiba. Segera mereka mengenakan _backpack_ masing-masing dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Selamat jalan, Sakura nee-chan dan lainnya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

III

Mereka menyusuri padang rumput yang masih hijau dan yang tidak, pohon-pohon besar dan subur juga pohon yang kering dan layu. Sesekali, Sakura dihinggapi kupu-kupu kuning kecil, entah karena Sakura berbau tidak enak atau karena ada sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Sampailah mereka di jembatan gantung kayu rapuh yang sepertinya menanggung beban satu orang saja tak bisa.

"pokoknya, aku gak mau lewat jembatan itu!" kata Sakura tegas.

"lalu.. KAU MAU LEWAT MANA?" teriak mayor Kakashi dan boneka ayam tidak sabar. Sakura hanya bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya dari semburan air liur menjijikan mereka berdua dan berkata,

"eeuuyyyy.."

"ada jembatan lain sih", kata Kapten Kiba "tapi..." Kiba menunjuk jembatan satu lagi. Sepertinya 'jembatan' bukan kata yang tepat, ya iyalah! Terlihat seperti hanya sehelai benang, ah! rambut. Itu juga keliatan gara-gara ada sinar matahari.

Boneka ayam menaikan sebelah alisnya _(itu pun kalo dia punya alis_) "yakin tuh, itu jembatan, _petok_?"

"jadi, kamu mau pilih yang mana, _petok_?"

Sakura menyipitkan mata seraya memberikan pandangan _are-you-nuts? _Untuk boneka ayam_."_ Ya pilih yang pertama lah, kae Shirotol mustaqin aja"

"PAAN TUH?" kata mereka berbarengan.

"er.. ahaha"

Sejenak, boneka Ayam melihat Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Sesekali mengerenyit dan memasang pola berpikir.

Sakura risih. "paan si?"

"Sakura, kan sudah kubilang, jangan makan terlalu banyak, nanti kalo roboh dan kamu jatuh... sayang jembatannya, ptook" kata Boneka ayam sok serius.

"heh! Kurang ajar ya sama _LADY_!"

"Sakura terakhir aja, biar kalo roboh, kita semua kan udah nyebrang"

"ga boleh! _LADIES first_!" Sakura mendadak maju dengan angkuh, hendak menyebrangi jembatan kayu, Sakura yang sedang kesal, tidak melihat kalau pijakan yang akan ia pijak adalah kayu rapuh yang sudah bolong-bolong.

"SAKURA! Awas!" teriak kapten Kiba. Sakura merasakan hembusan angin ketika ia setengah terjatuh. Sakura hampir saja melayang jatuh ke jurang tapi sesuatu yang menangkap lengannya.

"AAWWWW!"

"bodoh panjat dinding terbingnya, _petok_!"

Sakura tahu, dan tentu saja ingin memanjat, tapi bagaimana? Dinding jurangnya dipenuhi sesuatu—yang sakura tidak yakin itu apa—dan berduri.

"ada sesuatu berduri disini"

"..lalu?"

"gue gabisa manjatnya bod—"

"ah diem, coba dulu _petok_!"

Sakura berusaha memanjatnya, rok pink mudanya robek dan lututnya lecet terkena tanaman berduri. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan hidup dan mati yang mempertaruhkan nyawa, kehorma—oke, cukup. Sakura sampai diatas.

"_petok_ _petok_ _petok_, tok tok tok _petok_ _petok_ pet-pet-petooooookkkk!"

Semua cengok.

"phuah, _petok_. Sakura, lain kali hati-hati, perbekalan kita jadi jatuh semua _petok_!" Boneka ayam marah. Sakura hanya diam dan menatap boneka ayam dengan tatapan kosong.

III

"payah, kenapa mereka bisa sampai di Parthenia?" kata Pein mencak-mencak.

"ya gatau! Bukannya itu gara-gara elo yang uda ngerubah mereka jadi sesuatu yang hidup?" kata Seseorang berambut hitam panjang—Itachi.

"ya, harusnya lo ngejadiin mereka batu kayak mereka" kata Kisame—salah satu dari mereka yang makanan kesukaannya pelet ikan. Kisame Menyibak gorden untuk memungkinkan mereka melihat ke lapangan tempat para penduduk Parthenia yang dijadikan batu oleh Pein.

"tidak tahu ya?" kata Pein santai "itu membuatku jadi seperti ibunya Malin Kundang, lagipula.. aku ingin dengar si boneka ayam berhati kayu itu menjerit-jerit ketika kubakar! MUUAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" oke, kali ini Pein berbicara dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

"ergh, glek.."

"DEIDARRAAA!"

Cewek, bukan, cowok berambut kuning jerami dipojok ruangan yang rambutnya sekarang dipenuhi roll rambut warna pink langsung terlonjak kaget. "eh iya sir yes sir pein kenapa ada apa apaan kenapa eh.. iya, iyah kenapa. Adodoooh rambut gue ketarik" teriak Deidara latah.

"cepet lepas tu roll rambut dan kejar orang-orang ini!" kata Pein sambil nunjukin poto yang super gede. Eh, wait.. itu kan bulan poto mereka, itu poto Pein dulu waktu disunat?!?!?! (cuman, muka peinnya ada item-itemnya, sensor mungkin yah?)

"WWHADDDD! Sapah yang ngeganti potonya HAH??" kata Pein setelah sadar potonya salah.

"hmpphh" semua yang ada disana langsung nahan ketawa sampe keringet dingin, sakit perut, mukanya merah, matanya berair, idungnya gatel.

"TOBI!" jawab Tobi 100% _confident__. _Oke, selanjutnya adegan heroik berlumuran darah penuh kekerasan.

_BRAK BUK BUK BRUUUKK DASH DOENGG BAK BUK_

"gue berangkat sekarang aja deh, ga tega ngeliat kohai gue mati" Kata Deidara sambil buru-buru pake bedak sama _lip gloss_. Sebelum berangkat, dia sempet ngedip sok imut (banget) di depan kaca. Yang langsung pecah.

"DEI! Lo udah pecahin 78 kaca!" teriak Kakuzu "rugi besar gue!"

"tujuh puluh sembilan"

"teserah"

III

mereka terus berjalan menuruni bukit yang kering karena tidak satupun tumbuhan disana hidup. Sampailah mereka di sebuah laut.

"Aku dan Kapten Kiba akan tarik perahu, kalian cari perbekalan sana"

"Sakura, ikut aku _petok_"

Mereka berjalan melewati perkebunan kering dan tanah gersang. Tiba-tiba Boneka Ayam berhenti dan melihat ke arah dia berpijak. Ada sebuah lobang yang tertutup rapat. Ia mengeluarkan pedang dari balik bulu kuningnya dan membuka penutup itu.

Peri-peri lain berwarna-warni keluar dari lubang itu.

"peri apa lagi itu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"peri bunga, seseorang mengurung mereka di lobang ini"

Peri-peri bunga mulai membuat kebun buah dan bebungaan di sekitar mereka hijau dan segar kembali. Beberapa buah apel langsung jatuh dari pohon karena terlalu matang. Semua dilakukannya dengan gampang saja. Mereka berbisik pada boneka ayam dan Sakura, sepertinya mengucapkan terimakasih.

Boneka Ayam melempar salah satu apelnya pada Sakura "Kenapa? Cepat kumpulkan bekalnya _petook_"

"ah, iyaa iyaa.."

_duak _" Sakura membalas lemparan boneka ayam.

_Bak_

_Buk_

_Bak_

_Buk_

"BERHENTIIII" Sakura dan boneka ayam mencari-ceri asal suara itu. Dan berakhir pada.. salah satu peri bunga.

"ah, ma.. maaf ratu _petok_" kata boneka ayam terbata-bata "ah ya, Sakura.. ini Ratu peri bunga, Tenten, _petook_"

"ah, ah.. ratu Tenten.. Salam kenal, maaf kami.."

"ya, ya, ga papa" kata Tenten "tapi.. tumben Pangeran Sasuke bisa sebegini akrabnya sama cewek.." katanya lagi sambil melihat kearah boneka Ayam yang sedang membersihkan diri dari apel busuk yang dilempar Sakura.

"ehh.." Sakura salting, pipinya memerah.

Sepertinya Boneka Ayam tidak mendengar.

"ahaha.. bercanda"

"haha, ratu.."

"tapi serius!"

"eeh?"

"ayo, ayo Sakura. Kita harus mengumpulkan apel untuk bekal, _petok_. Ingat?" Boneka ayam menarik tangan Sakura.

Sekilas, Sakura melihat Ratu Tenten membisikan _'good luck'_ dan mengedipkan mata.

Inner Sakura : _eh? Eh? Apa?_

JEDUUMM!!! DHUUAAR!

"apa itu?" teriak Sakura.

"MUAAHAHAHAHAHAH! (diajarin Pein) Aku Deidara, komplotan Akatsuki yang paling cantik! Bahkan lebih cantik dari Konan!"

"lari Sakura, _petok_"

Mereka lari tanpa sempat membawa apel-apelnya. Mereka menyusuri bukit, dan akhirnya sampai ke pinggir lautan.

"Mayor, Kapten, itu! ada itu loh! ituu!" Sakura kelabakan

"apaan? Paling kecoak kecil atau cacing atau.."

"BURUNG RAKSASA!" tereak Kiba kenceng banget.

Mereka semua lari, tapi pasukan peri salju mengubah lautan didepan mereka menjadi arena ice skating yang sangat luas, mereka juga membawa kereta kuda untuk mereka. Semuanya bergegas naik dan tentu saja dengan Deidara di belakang mereka. Berulang kali ia meledakan es tapi peri salju membekukannya kembali.

Setelah yang ke-5 kalinya, Deidara hampir berhasil, setengah kereta kuda sudah tenggelam..

**TBC**

**Putee : MMUUAAHAHAHAHAHAHH (diajarin Pein) kali ini penasaran gak? **

Kiba : eh, beghee... kae ginian mah, orang juga uda bisa nebaakk!

**Putee : enggak si... **

Kiba : Masa?

**Putee : iyah!**

Kiba : Masa?

**Putee : iyah!**

Kiba : Masa?

**Putee : iyah!**

Kiba : Masa?

**Putee : iyah!**

Gaara : INAF! berisiik! DIAM SEMUA!

**Putee : berisik ah Gaara! Maap yah, putee telat (banget) ngapdetnya.. ni fanfik udah keburu basi duluan kali yah?**

Sasuke : emang udah basi!

**Putee : DIAM! Sumpah! Lo pada ada dendam apa si ama gue??**

CoGan : enggaakkk...

**Putee : giliran gue talkshow sama cowo-cowo keren ini, gue di tindas! Gak Dihormatin! Di bully! Di katain! Di...**

CoGan : Cup-cup (ngelus-ngelus kepala putee)

**Putee : Jadi... semua! Mudah-mudahan gak bosen sama fanfik-fanfiknya puteeChan yah, SELAMAT LIBURAN! Putee juga mau libuur!!**

Mama Putee : enggak! Kerjain tugas Karya tulis dari sekolah, kumpulin bahan-bahannya, selesei liburan harus udah jadi!

**Putee : iya buu.. dah, semua! Putee mau kerjain kartul dulu yah, putee gatau mau apdet ni kapan lagi, yaa.. dadahh! Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba! Bantuin gue!**

Mereka : Sir yes sir!

**Putee : MMUUUAHAHAHAHAH (diajarin Pein) mereka sudah kuhipnotis! **

**Heh! Review loh ya! Jangan lupa, entar gue makan loh! **_(niatnya mau ngancem tapi mukanya gak mendukung_) **sekali lagi maap yah, kalo ada miss typing, bahasa yang blak-blakan, humor garing plus jayus yang gak bermutu.. dan lainlain.**

**Satu lagi! Tau STONEHENGE kan? **_**(batu segi empat yang disusun bentuk lingkaran di Inggris**_**) Putee mau Cari data-datanya ni, kasi masukan dong dimana... (selaen wikipedia, khay!)**

Nb: Spring vs Summer Hiatus dulu yah! Dah semuaaaa...

**chaoo..**

**Sign/puteeChan/2008 **(hampir 2009)


End file.
